Fluffy Pancakes
by mysteriousMonarch
Summary: Kankri and Cronus have a lovely pancake breakfast.


Cronus Ampora stood alone in the bedroom he shared with his boyfriend as he dressed himself for the day. He had just pulled a shirt off a hanger on his side of the closet when he heard a soft knocking sound on the doorframe leading to the bedroom along with a soft voice.

"Cronus?" the voice asked tentatively followed by the appearance of a head of messy black curls. "May I enter?" Cronus laughed lightly at his boyfriend's hesitation as he slipped a white cotton shirt over his head. He didn't have to worry about messing up his hair as he had not yet styled it for the day. Even his lover was still walking around with bed head.

"You know you don't gotta ask, chief. You can just come on in," the dark brunette haired man reminded him as he moved towards the doorway and placed a soft kiss on his boyfriend's forehead.

"It is the polite thing to do," the shorter man argued. "You may have been indecent or perhaps you were seeking a brief respite in solitude."

"Kanny, since when has it been a problem for you to see me while I'm indecent?" Cronus asked suggestively causing the tips of the other man's ears to redden.

"That is beside the point. I came in here to ask if you could please assist me while I make breakfast."

"That depends," Cronus said slyly as he put one hand on the doorframe above Kankri's head and leaned against it casually. "Do I get a kiss out of it?" Kankri rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's antics and grabbed the collar of his shirt to pull him down towards his lips. He closed the space between them briefly before pulling away.

"That's all you're getting for right now. I'm hungry for breakfast." Cronus chuckled as the darker haired man released his shirt then spun around to head back to the kitchen. He followed and saw that Kankri had already set out the ingredients to make pancakes as well as a second empty pan.

"You cook the bacon while I make the pancakes," Kankri instructed once he noticed the other man was in the room with him.

"Aye, aye captain," Cronus said before retrieving the package of bacon from the refrigerator. By the time he had the strips of bacon cooking Kankri had already mixed up the pancake batter and was spooning some onto his hot skillet. Cronus looked over at his boyfriend's handiwork and noticed the batter had some red bits mixed in with it.

"What ya' got in there?" he asked curiously.

"Fresh strawberries," Kankri answered with a smile. "I thought I'd do something a little different this time." Cronus returned the smile and flipped the sizzling bacon strips over in the pan carefully.

"Did you already make coffee by any chance?" the Aquarius asked once all of the bacon strips had been turned. Kankri hummed an affirmative response while he flipped over his first two pancakes.

Cronus left the bacon to cook for a moment while he went to the opposite side of the kitchen to grab his favorite mug with the old jukebox on it. He set it in front of the coffee maker and added two scoops of sugar then filled the mug with steaming hot coffee. When he returned to the stove the bacon was done so he turned off the heat and moved the strips from the pan to a paper towel covered plate. The first two pancakes were also set on their own plate and Kankri ladled batter out for two more.

Cronus stood close beside Kankri sipping his coffee as the Cancer watched the batter bubble in the skillet. Once the pancakes had been flipped Cronus decided to lean on his boyfriend.

"What, may I ask, are you doing?" Kankri asked when he felt Cronus's chin on top of his head. He felt the deep rumble of the other man's laugh.

"You're the perfect height for me to rest my chin on," the taller of the two explained. Kankri sighed and removed the finished pancakes from the pan.

"The first few are done if you wish to go ahead and eat them while they're hot," he said ignoring the teasing about his height. "And please try not to drown them in syrup. I'd rather you not get adult onset diabetes." Cronus removed his chin from Kankri's head and laughed again. He fixed himself a plate and sat down at the table with it. He made sure Kankri was looking when he drenched his breakfast food in syrup which earned him a smack to the head. In turn he pulled the shorter man down to him and stole a kiss.

"Love you Kanny."

"I love you too," Kankri grumbled in response even though when he was back in front of the stove he couldn't shake the smile from his lips.


End file.
